


Villancicos

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No seas tan Grinch, Gin-san —dijo el chico con tono afable y una sonrisa.<br/>—¡Eso! —Kagura agitó el plumero, señalándolo—¡De ahora en más te diremos Grin-chan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villancicos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama le pertenece por entero a Hideaki Sorachi. Harry Potter y los elfos domésticos le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Villancicos.
> 
>  **Notas** : La estrofa de la canción es de una clásica en Japón. Ellos no tienen Villancicos, como es una festividad adoptada, también adoptaron las canciones; pero esta -que es parte de un comercial- se hizo muy famosa en la década del ochenta. Razón por la que la Navidad, también, se asocia más a pasarla con la pareja o en su defecto, con amigos. Es una fecha muy triste para los que están solos XD

—¡ _Silent night, Holy night_!

Kagura llevaba horas _gritando_ la misma estrofa de la misma condenada canción. Gintoki no lo soportó más y se arrojó sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos tapándose las orejas, como el soldado que se tira cuerpo a tierra para evitar las balas.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡La cabeza y las bolas me van a explotar!

— ¡ _Silent night, Holy night_! —continuó con felicidad, ajena a las quejas de su jefe, mientras ayudaba a Shinpachi en la labor de limpiar la Yorozuya.

—¡Mátala, Shinpachi o algo, pero haz que se calle! ¡Piedad!

—No seas tan Grinch, Gin-san —dijo el chico con tono afable y una sonrisa.

—¡Eso! —Kagura agitó el plumero, señalándolo—¡De ahora en más te diremos Grin-chan!

—No has parado de quejarte de todo —Shinpachi se bajó de la silla una vez que terminó de limpiar el cuadro sobre el escritorio—. ¿Qué sucede con tu espíritu navideño?

—¡Se fue de vacaciones! —agitó una mano. —¡Este fue un mal año para mí! ¡No tengo por qué festejar la Navidad! ¡Sigo otro año más sin pareja y suficiente tengo con San Valentín como para tener otra fecha que me lo recuerde, gracias!

Shinpachi suspiró, debía suponer que se trataba de algo tan trivial como aquello.

—Voy a terminar soltero, rodeado de gatos y siendo el alimento de perros salvajes. Los vecinos hallarán mi cadáver cuando el olor sea insoportable…

—Ya… podrías ayudarnos en vez de echarte ahí a holgazanear y a lamentarte —buscó la ropa para ponerse a lavar—, seguramente que si haces algo acorde a estas fechas te pondrás de mejor ánimo.

—¡ _Silent night, Holy night_!

—¡No puedo trabajar así! ¡Ni pensar puedo! —se sentó en el sillón, dándose cuenta de que hasta su propio grito le fastidiaba—No sabes, Shinpachi, lo que es ser adulto y estar día tras día… —fue bajando la voz, hasta que el chico no pudo oírlo más.

—¿No le prometiste a Kagura que le ayudarías a escribirle una carta a Santa Claus?

Gin lo miró con una expresión que era mezcla de asco con esa idea y tedio con la tarea.

—¡Eso, Gin-chan! —Kagura, gracias al cielo, dejó de cantar para reparar en ese importante detalle.

—Falta casi un mes para…

—No falta un mes, hoy ya es primero de diciembre—reprochó Kagura.

—Me parece que Gin-san está triste porque ayer fue viernes negro.

—Negrísimo —le corrigió a Shinpachi, entrecerrando los ojos—, estoy de luto, así que, por favor, respeten mi dolor.

Kagura dejó la limpieza de lado para ir a buscar papeles y lapiceras. Al volver le dio una a cada uno y se sentó junto a Shinpachi en el sillón, frente a Gintoki.

—¿Yo también? —Shinpachi la miró entre ojos.

—Sí, todos…

—Bah —Gin suspiró aburrido, se incorporó hasta acabar sentado y dio vuelta la hoja para empezar a escribir.

—¿Qué pongo, Gin-chan? No sé qué poner…

—No te líes demasiado, solo pon lo que quieres y listo.

—¿Pero una carta no debería empezar de manera cordial? —terció Shinpachi, primero con seguridad, luego con incomodidad al ver las expresiones de los otros dos. Parecían estar reprochándole en silencio, como si ambos supieran que no había un destinatario y que eso solo era una excusa para expresar lo que querían para la Navidad y no cometer el error de interpretar mal los gustos ajenos—digo… algo como… "Querido Santa".

Gin y Kagura lo miraron, pestañearon y empezaron a garabatear.

—Querido Santa Claus… —recitó Kagura en voz alta—¿Y qué sigue? ¡Ah! Ya sé… —volvió a garabatear—¿cómo estás? ¿Usas tu chaqueta roja? Hace mucho frío. Dime, ¿por qué la chaqueta es roja? ¿Se tiñó de roja porque es la sangre de los niños que se portaron mal? Yo he sido buena…

—¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?! —Shinpachi la miró con horror.

—Gin-chan me dijo el año pasado —lo señaló con la lapicera— que el rojo de santa es la sangre de los niños y niñas que no hacían caso a los adultos con los que convivían. ¡Ah! —recordó—Y de los niños que se comían el chocolate ajeno.

—Querido Sa… —leyó Gintoki—Satán, ¡oh! Lo escribí mal —borroneó la hoja y garabateó de nuevo—… hay que poner algo clásico, como "me porté bien" o "fui un niño bueno". En mi caso deberé quedarme con la primera opción…

—¿Y qué pongo ahora? —continuó Kagura.

—Pon lo que te gustaría recibir de regalo esta Navidad.

Kagura se puso a pensar y no transcurrieron demasiado segundos hasta que exclamó, pletórica de felicidad.

—¡Ya sé! —empezó a apuntar en voz alta—¡Pastel de carne!

—¡¿Otra vez pastel de carne?! —se quejó Gintoki—¡¿Tú no aspiras a más?! Oh, espera —miró al frente, analizando concienzudamente las ventajas por un breve segundo—, me conviene.

—Ok, intentaré ser más ambiciosa —cerró los ojos y continuó—¡ _Sukonbu_! ¡Arroz con huevo! ¡Arroz! ¡Arroz con salsa de soya!

Se la pasó listando una cantidad considerable de comida. Más que una carta a Santa, parecía la carta de un restaurant. Todo versaba sobre alimentos y derivados, excepción de un solo objeto que arruinaba esa lista.

—¡Y una _Tablet_!

—¡Ja! —terció Gin—, en tus sueños tendrás una _Tablet_.

—¿Escribiste algo, Gin-san? —curioseó Shinpachi—Mi lista es corta, me gustaría el último CD de Otsuu-chan, una playera con Otsuu-chan posando en bikini…

—Eso te hará ver como un otaku pervertido…

—Mejor quito la playera… —recapacitó, era algo que ya había temido de antemano—y… así queda mi lista.

—¿Una sola cosa? —Gin alzó las cejas—Tú tampoco conoces de ambiciones.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué escribiste? —lo desafió el chico.

—Yo, pues… —miró la hoja, poniéndose nervioso al darse cuenta de que al final lo había escrito y no solo lo había pensado—… nada.

—¿Nada? —cuestionó Kagura, decepcionada.

—Y tú nos dices a nosotros que no tenemos ambición —se ajustó los lentes sin dejar de mirarlo con desilusión.

—Quedé en "Querido Santa…", la verdad es que un adulto desea cosas que son imposibles. Un auto, una casa, una mujer…

—"El que nada desea, es sospechoso" —dijo Shinpachi a modo de regaño, porque Gin había doblado el papel para guardarlo en los pliegues de la yukata.

Por esa extraña actitud llegó a la conclusión de que quizás Gin había pedido algo que le incomodaba recitar en voz alta. Sino no se explicaba por qué guardaba un papel que en teoría estaba en blanco.

—Maldito pervertido —murmuró, creyendo que había pedido algo tan obsceno que no se atrevía a recitar frente a Kagura.

Le había escuchado decir tantas barbaridades delante de ella, que no se podía imaginar lo que había escrito ahí. _Es un cerdo_ , se dijo, convencido con esa idea.

—Pero, Gin-chan —Kagura quebró ese clima tenso—, ¿adónde se envían estas cartas?

—¿Ves? Te dije —terció el adulto, mirando al chico—Parece, pero no es idiota… —volvió a mirar a la chica—. Verás, Kagura —trató de inventar algo rápido—… cuando nos vamos a dormir, vienen unos elfos domésticos.

—¿No serán duendes navideños, Gin-san? —musitó Shinpachi.

—Es lo mismo, hoy en día les dicen elfos domésticos, por eso de la violencia doméstica —batió las palmas para que la mente de los niños no se dispersase—, bueno, la cosa es que ellos vienen por las noches…

—¿Cómo son? —preguntó la chica con interés.

—Feos como Hedoro. Entonces —siguió sin dar lugar a más interrupciones— localizan la carta.

—¿Cómo?

—Con una varita mágica. Localizan la carta —continuó, saturado—… no importa que tan bien la hayas escondido, esas varitas están hechas especialmente para encontrar una carta en un pajal.

—En ese caso sería fácil —murmuró Shinpachi.

—La copian y se van —chasqueó los dedos.

—¿Para qué la copian? ¿No les conviene llevárselas? —para Kagura eso no tenía lógica; para Kagura, ni para nadie.

—Es que a los elfos domésticos les encanta escribir —asintió con energía—, bien, si sus cartas están listas, guárdenlas en un lugar que les quede cómodo a los elfos domésticos. Que tienen que trabajar muy duro para que todos esos pedidos lleguen a Santa.

Kagura se puso de pie y corriendo fue a pegarla en la puerta del refrigerador. Shinpachi hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había pedido Gin-san, porque era claro que algo había escrito. Lo miró, y con esa insulsa pesquisa visual trató de averiguarlo. Aunque pensó en preguntárselo con un tono casual, por alguna razón que no comprendía, no se animó a ser tan invasivo en sus asuntos personales.

Se quedó con eso, preguntándose qué era lo que podía pedir alguien como Gin-san en Navidad. ¿Qué era lo que pedía Shiroyasha cuando era pequeño y todavía creía en Santa Claus? Si es que alguna vez había creído en él.


End file.
